guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carlotta
Is it possible to use Charm Animal on her? Just a thought... Xaque 19:23, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :You can always try and let us know what happens. :) --Karlos 02:05, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Lots of people tried, an equal number failed. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) :::Except for Shadow. --68.142.14.3 04:12, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Carlotta is the most important NPC in the game, there should be many more comments than this about the great Carlotta! ...Khan 19:18, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :She is great. I just wish Orion treated her better. When doing the Passage Through The Dark River quest, he always firestorms her! >:O image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 19:22, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::My first time through the game I killed her. Didn't mean to, I was trying to follow and attacked instead. I heard that she had a bigger part originally, but it was lost. That's why she appears in Ember Light Camp for no apparent reason. --Carth 19:41, 17 September 2006 (CDT) -She appears there because shadow does, since shes shadow's pet - Chrisworld 23:21, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Wrong, Shadow is Carlotta's pet --Blue.rellik 03:21, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Alternate ending for Hell's, maybe? The Lich, when near death, unleashes a devastating shockwave that sends everybody in your party to near death. All seems lost, when out of nowhere, Carlotta comes to the rescue! She pounces onto Lichie's face, and an epic struggle begins... image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 20:01, 21 September 2006 (CDT) <3 Carlotta Carlotta The Spider on the jungle, just Carlotta on Fire Isles, strange She stops being a spider! CharlieI( I hope i signed it right, first post.) Carlotta/Charlotte? Maybe it's just me speculating, but I'm surprised no one has ever commented on the similarity in name to Charlotte of Charlotte's Web fame? 68.54.151.121 07:36, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so. Even though Marking Web kinda resembles that from the story... It is just like earlier used Mark of Aidan, so it was reuse of guiding player around with collectable items. Carlotta is most likely just a pet for Shadow with no special references. J Striker 08:33, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I Always tought that Carlotta was a clear reference to "Charlotte's Web": that's because the italian version of the book and the movie were both translated as "La tela di Carlotta", and i always presumed the name was Carlotta even in the English title since i never checked it before. Carlotta is indeed the same name, just translated in italian. Maybe a small Trivia section is worth mentioning. Sotaknuck 23:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ranger? How did we know that she was a ranger? Does she drop ranger tomes in hard mode? I'm thinking that was just an assumption, since she acts like a charmable animal, and they have no profession. We should probably only list assassin as her profession. —Dr Ishmael 16:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :When you click on her name in an Outpost you can see: R2 Carlotta. That should be enough right? Or am I mistaking Carlotta with another friendly spider? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 16:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, either I never noticed that or I forgot about it. Never mind then. —Dr Ishmael 16:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC)